


Через четыре года

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Со времени съемок The End of Time они не виделись. Но почему бы однажды не пригласить старого друга в гости.





	Через четыре года

\- Ты нарастил волосы.  
Прищур зеленых глаз остался неизменен и через четыре года.  
\- А ты поседел.  
Не самый удачный контраргумент, Дэвид знает об этом. Но смущение и непривычная робость не покидают его с тех пор, как он переступил порог небольшого загородного дома Джона, а Дэвид порядком отвык от подобных ощущений, поэтому компенсирует это излишней резкостью и неуместной прямотой. Теннант досадливо морщится и чуть не пропускает момент, когда Джон усмехается в ответ на его глупый выпад.  
\- Это хотя бы естественный процесс, - парирует собеседник. Он явно получает удовольствие от этого диалога, и его голос завораживающе вибрирует, пытаясь передать сложные нюансы с помощь нужных интонаций.  
\- Хм…  
\- Неужели нечего сказать? – Симм опускается в кресло и делает приглашающий жест. Дэвид усаживается на диван напротив него.  
\- Просто даю тебе фору.  
Вот теперь Джон не прячет улыбку – он громко смеется, запрокинув голову. Такой знакомый жест, что Дэвид невольно улыбается.  
\- Ты насовсем обосновался в театре? – отсмеявшись спрашивает Джон.  
\- Приятно время от времени играть на сцене. Это придает сил. Ничто не сравниться с энергетикой, которую дарит зал, полный зрителей.  
Дэвид пытается удобней устроиться на диване, но ему снова становится неуютно под изучающим взглядом зеленых глаз, поэтому он не придумывает ничего лучше, как спросить о том, что когда-то связывало их:  
\- Смотришь Доктора?  
\- Зачем? – в притворном удивлении вскидывает брови Джон. – В лучшем эпизоде я участвовал, так что не вижу смысла смотреть дальше, - потом добавляет. – Но дети смотрят, и жена иногда. Говорит - Смит неплох.  
\- Да, он молодец, - согласно кивает Теннант, потом поправляет волосы. До сих пор не может привыкнуть к косичке, болтающейся за спиной. Всё-таки короткие стрижки гораздо удобней и практичней.  
\- И юбилейный выпуск не смотрел?   
\- Ну… - Симм делает неопределенный жест рукой, будто отмахивается от мухи, потом достает из кармана помятую пачку сигарет. – Будешь?  
Кажется, на лице Дэвида слишком отчетливо отражается замешательство, потому что Джон снова смеется.  
\- Не бойся, здесь не паб. Штраф не возьмут, - понижает голос и чуть наклоняется вперед, протягивая пачку. – Я никому не скажу, - подмигивает.  
Теннант колеблется всего секунду и берет сигарету. Джон услужливо подносит зажигалку, потом закуривает сам. Едкий запах недорогих сигарет быстро заполняет маленькую гостиную. Дэвид наблюдает за тем, как Симм подносит сигарету к губам, как прищуривается, выдыхая дым. В нем нет ничего театрального, нарочитого и показного. Если бы Дэвид не знал, то никогда бы не поверил, что Джон актер.   
\- Может пива? – неожиданно прерывает затянувшуюся паузу Симм и тут же встает с кресла, не предполагая отрицательный ответ.  
\- Может чего покрепче? – в тон ему откликается Дэвид.  
\- Мне нравится твой настрой.  
Джон тушит окурок в пепельнице, стоящей на подоконнике, проходя мимо него, и скрывается в дверном проеме, за которым, по-видимому, располагается кухня. Возвращается он с бутылкой текилы и двумя пустыми стаканами.  
\- Никакого скотча, - весело говорит Симм и приподнимает бутылку, чтобы дать гостю получше разглядеть количество содержимого. – Огненная вода.  
\- Только не говори, что все шотландцы должны пить виски, - фыркает Дэвид и берет протянутый стакан, сделанный из толстого стекла.  
На лице у Джона крупными буквами написано издевательское: «А разве нет?». Ему не обязательно произносить это вслух.  
\- Да пошел ты, - беззлобно ворчит Теннант и лихо выпивает половину стакана. Джон не отстает.  
\- А где лайм? – на выдохе хрипит Дэвид.  
\- Не будь неженкой, - так же хрипло отзывается Симм.  
Через пять неполных стаканов текилы и две сигареты Дэвид окончательно расслабляется и уже совершенно спокойно обсуждает любые темы: политику, искусство, спорт, музыку(Битлз лучшие, и не дай бог кому усомниться – это он помнит хорошо). Они много говорят о работе и общих знакомых, но, не сговариваясь, почти не затрагивают тему семьи. И будто не было тех лет, когда они обменивались только редкими смс.  
Когда за окном темнеет, Дэвид поднимается с дивана и потягивается, разминая затекшую спину. На его лице всё еще широкая улыбка, в голове слегка шумит, а карие глаза блестят от количества выпитого.  
\- Наверное, мне пора.  
\- Вызвать тебе такси?  
Теннант делает шаг и запинается об ковер.  
\- Или проводить до дома? – учтиво интересуется Симм. В сгустившихся сумерках Дэвид не видит его выражения лица, но точно знает, что оно самое ехидное.  
\- Конечно проводить. Тут же совсем недалеко, миль сто – не больше.   
\- Ерунда, а не расстояние, - как ни в чем не бывало соглашается Джон. И может показаться, что его голос звучит как обычно, но Теннант знает, что Джон порядком пьян. Он сам не понимает, как его мозг умудрился сохранить такие мелочи о другом человеке, как оттенки интонации, которые позволяют определить степень опьянения. И почему память вообще хранит подобное?  
\- Или я могу остаться, - неожиданно даже для себя предлагает Дэвид. Он прекрасно понимает, что тоже пьян и пора уходить, но…  
\- Я постелю тебе на диване, - голос Джона звучит совсем близко и только сейчас Теннант понимает, что уже какое-то время они стоят рядом. От Сима пахнет текилой, сигаретами и каким-то дорогим парфюмом.  
\- Отлично.  
И ведь действительно стелет, на ощупь, не включая свет. Дэвид стоит, засунув руки в карманы, привалившись к столу, и наблюдает за ним.  
\- Можешь ложиться, - Симм резким, быстрым движением разглаживает простынь и кидает поверх плед.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дэвид поворачивается к дивану и стягивает с себя кофту. Он хочет кинуть её на кресло, но тут его запястье перехватывает чужая рука.  
\- Знаешь, я смотрел юбилейный выпуск Доктора, - почему-то шепотом говорит Джон, хотя в домике нет никого кроме них.  
\- Вот как.   
Кофта с шуршанием падает на пол.  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем? Ведь лучший эпизод уже был, - Теннант не может сдержать усмешку и готов поклясться, что говорит сейчас, копируя интонации Симма.  
Джон молчит, лишь продолжает сжимать запястье Дэвида, чувствуя под кожей быстро бьющийся пульс. Наконец, он прикрывает глаза и выдыхает:  
\- Там был мой Доктор. Я не устоял.  
Теперь Дэвид молчит, и кажется, что даже время в комнате застыло. Симм думает, что пауза затянулась и пора отпустить чужую руку, пожелать спокойной ночи и пойти спать, оставив гостя отдыхать. Но тут его губ касается горячее дыхание, а рука Дэвида вырывается из пальцев и скользит вверх по руке, останавливаясь на шее.  
\- И я не устоял.  
«Может в этом кроется проблема», - мелькает мысль в голове Джона. Но она быстро исчезает, когда Теннант целует его.


End file.
